Nightmares and Helping
by IceQueenForLife
Summary: Sherlock has bad nightmares during his three years of faking his death. Molly though is always there to comfort him. Slight Sherlolly.


A new one-shot I made. Just popped in :) hope u guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me other than the small pot story line I'm making here.

-IceQueen

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

Two years now that's how long it been since "The Fall". Sherlock was currently in Molly's flat trying to recover from a fever, a pretty bad one from the looks of it. Molly was on her couch watching some late night crap Telly nothing really good was on. In the beginning she was happy to help Sherlock and she still was now, though the conditions he was returning from hunting down Moriarty's web that was certainly taking a toll on him and her.

"Nooo!"

She nearly jumped out of her skin hearing his voice. Molly bound for her room opening the door to a terrifying recurring friend. Sherlock was tossing a turning his nightmares...again, and they definitely were not letting him wake up anytime soon. Molly quickly reached for him careful to mind his flying arms from the nightmares. None the less she was used to this by now.

It started just as the anniversary of his fall was coming up. Late at night when she decided to make sure Sherlock was okay he was already awake, eyes wide with a fear in them, and his breathing was irregular. She tried to ask him of he was okay, but he always dismissed it. Though as time passed with his visits to Molly's it only got worse, eventually leading to now.

Molly carefully slipped into the her bed lifting up Sherlock by the shoulders and laying him on her lap. She wrapped one arm around his torso and laid the other in his curls passing her fingers though them. He was still moving in his sleep though not as violently as she came in. Molly whispered comforting words to him and sang a small lullaby she learned from her father to Sherlock. Gradually he calmed down though Molly didn't stop there she kept doing what she was doing.

It was a pattern now when Sherlock had these nightmares yes they would stop, but not for long it would normal come back again and again till the sun rose did the nightmares really stop. Molly felt Sherlock shift in her lap, stopping she looking down on him she saw him curled up there on her lap like her cat Toby was normally when he got into the Laundry. This sight in front of her made her smile she began running her hands though his hair again, it was still just as soft as she imagined. She was surprised though that his hair still like this even during the nightmares, but then again who was she to argue she didn't mind it at all.

As she looked around the room it was very much in a mess. Tissues everywhere, the weird smell of Vick's in the air of her room, some of Sherlock's clothes on the floor too. She would clean it up later now wasn't really much of a time to do so, she was content just as much as Sherlock was in her lap right now. Suddenly out of nowhere Toby popped up the bed and curled up along side Sherlock. Laughing quietly Molly suddenly wished she had her phone or camera to take a picture of this sight before her.

Overtime she slowly started to nod off taking care of Sherlock. Molly tried to stay awake to make sure nothing else would happen to her raven haired friend, but eventually sleep took over her.

oOo-oOo

It was half past ten when Molly woke up. Nearly jumping out of bed she realized Sherlock along with Toby weren't with her. Passing her hands over her face she calmed down, it was a common occurrence for Sherlock to be gone when she woke up though it never really got old to her. Getting out of bed and stretching she headed for the kitchen it was her day off so there wasn't really much for her to do though it felt like she was forgetting something. Rubbing her eyes from sleepiness she almost missed seeing Sherlock right there in her living room. Molly looked him over, he was in the clothes he left on the floor last night also he was currently in his Mind Palace sitting on her father's old chair.

Moving over to the kitchen she prepared some breakfast it was pretty basic, eggs and toast Molly wasn't much of an eater in the mornings. Soundlessly Sherlock came up to her.

"Molly."

She jumped a little turning around Sherlock was there he looked sad, but none the less hopeful too.

"What do you need?" She asked.

"Nothing, just... Thank you for last night." He said. He always thanked somehow when he had the nightmares and she was there to help. From gifts to just simple thank you's like now.

"I know." She thought for a moment considering her next words. "You don't have to you know. Say thank you all the time."

"Don't the stupid Molly. Of course I do you've saved my life, helped me when no one else could, and shown me things that maybe I should of taken care and more consideration of before."

"Like what?"

He walked over to her and held her hands in his. Molly looked into his eyes they always seemed to capture her and she listened to his words. "You, my friends, John everyone that I hold dear. So just please. Thank you for everything and remember you do count Molly."

He then pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head. He swiftly left her flat After that almost like nothing happened. Leaving her there almost like in the dust. Molly stood there for a little before finally moving. She suddenly remembered planning to out with John and Mary that night. Though she would be waiting for Sherlock's next return...when ever that would be.


End file.
